


Silver in our lungs

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashback to the college days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elektra visits Matt during a storm. Both find peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver in our lungs

_The best things in life leave you breathless_

The storm hit the city with a relentless rage and it reminded her of everything she loved about nights like these.

Released potential.

If she were the worshiping type, this would be her god.

Tonight she didn’t want to stand witness alone.

\----

With storms like this, he could never decide if he felt grateful for the muting effect it had on the city. The way it drowned out the senseless flurry of conversation, the restless tap of the pencil from the procrastinator down the hall, the screech of tires on the asphalt outside. It all was overtaken with pure noise. The patter of the rain-each drop hit the roof above him. The thunder-a crash he felt in his bones. The split in time as lightning struck.

It felt like it was sent just for him.  A gift from God.

A moment of peace.

But it felt tainted, like blood in the water.

A fine line between a merciful reprieve and an overpowering silence. White noise that blends into a seeming silence.

A shiver ran up his spine at the memory it conjured.

One of waking to find his vision fading into blackness.

Nothingness. Where did he begin and the darkness end? Open space with unknown depth. He felt like he was going to walk over an edge into a never ending freefall.

Sleep evaded him. As if this nightmare was sure to come true if he drifted.

The creak of the window opening in his dorm room startled him. And it’s her, sitting halfway on the ledge and he knows the grin she wears is a wicked one when she asked where the shaggy one was.

“In the library.”

“On a night like tonight? Missing the fun.” She pulled her leg over and shut the window before she grabbed his hand. He almost slipped from her grip from the rain on her skin.

“Let’s go Matthew. To the roof.”

“Why? You’ve brought the storm to me.” He could smell it on her. Earthy with something else beyond his reach.

She tossed him his jeans off the floor with purposeful force in response to his sarcastic reply.

Lightning lit the walls and she hurried ahead, leaving the door open for him.

(He would follow).

He always did.

The restricted access sign on the door to the roof meant absolutely nothing to her. She jogged up the steps, hearing his sluggish pace behind her.

When she stepped back into the night, a clap of thunder greeted her.

It was one of her rare instances of surrender.

She stood reverent with open palms as the wind bellowed and the rain poured.  She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

From the doorway, he felt her giddy joy, likened it to that of a child.

She beckoned with a smile as the water pooled beneath her. She pulled him to her with a breathless laugh of appreciation. Her fingers woven with his.

“Isn’t it amazing?”

Her eyes flickered over his form, noting the tension in his body. The pursed lips. The clenched fists.

 She stepped closer, letting her forehead rest against his. The downpour soaked them through.

“Focus on my breath.” Her voice was soft, honeyed with devotion.

He smiled at her command, in tune with her intention, he complied.

Slow and even. A wave, undulating and deep. He felt her smile as his breath matched hers.

“Now…just the rain.”

He isolated the sound of the wet plops hitting the concrete below their feet, letting the rumble dissipate in the background.

“The thunder”

It shook and broke like ice cracking under one’s weight.

She took his hand and placed it over her chest.

“My heart.”

Steady and sure. Each beat built on a solid foundation.

Her strength.

“Now bring it all together.”

And the uncomfortable cacophony that had been rattling in his mind all night swelled and transitioned into that of a symphony. Harmonious and composed.

An act of nature -the role of the unwavering conductor assigned to a woman with dark eyes and intentions.

“Enjoy it and let go, Matthew. Learn to love the storm.”  

He laughed and raised a hand to catch the drops in his cupped hand. Accepting the offering from above.

She gazed out over the city-a mere backdrop for the display in the sky.

Here. Now. She was present. Illuminated and alive.

No longer alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on [tumblr](http://lightofpage.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title is from Florence + The Machine's Spectrum.


End file.
